Bathroom Antics
by TheMaskedSlasher
Summary: Justin and Max are both hard and need to find a release, they bump into each other into the bathroom, what could possibly happen Rated M for smut, and boy on boy sexual situations, and incest.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. In case you didn't notice as you were checking M on the ratings thingamabob, this is rated M.

Max swung off of his bed and walked to the restroom quickly, trying to avoid bumping into someone fearing they would notice his morning hard-on. He would have waited until after he jerked off in his room but he had to take a piss and it couldn't be helped. He was halfway down the hallway when Justin walked out of his room with a towel swung over his shoulder.

"Hey, Max," said Justin, unaware of Max's embarrassing situation. It didn't stay like that for long though. It was kind of hard to miss the large tent in Max's boxers especially since he was only wearing boxers.

"Hey Justin,' answered Max awkwardly, having seen the change in Justin's face as he noticed the tent, " you're taking a shower."

"Yes, yes I am as a matter of fact." said Justin, a slight pink crawling up his cheeks.

"Would you mind if I went first, because I need to, because of my morning w-"

"By all means, go!" interrupted Justin, his blush deepening.

"Thank you." said Max, relieved, "You understand, I bet it's happened to you be-"

"Just go, Max! Just go," said Justin flustered.

"Right, go. Will do. Thanks." said Max walking in to the bathroom.

"Ayiyiy." said Justin still slightly embarrassed. But behind the embarrassment there was something else, something that deeply troubled Justin, something he was desperately trying to ignore. When he'd first seen Max in the hall hunched over with only his boxers, a very dirty thought had briefly crossed his mind, but it wasn't until he'd seen his tented boxers that the thought had settled in.

That was the real source of Justin's embarrassment. When he'd seen Max's boner Justin had felt his cock twitch, just barely, but it was enough to shake him up. This wasn't the first time that he'd felt that way but it was the first time he realized why, he was attracted to his little brother. He felt his face burn with shame thinking about it, so caught up in his own head he was that he didn't notice that Max was already out.

"Dude, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you so awkward, it's just-"

"That was quick." said Justin, trying to take the spotlight off of himself.

"What?' asked Max, a confused look on his face.

"You finished quickly, i-in there" said Justin hesitantly, feeling his crotch do a wave.

"Well, I pee fast." said Max, oblivious to what Justin was trying to say.

"Oh, oh. Never mind then." said Justin trying to avoid another awkward moment.

"What is it?" asked Max, knowing something was being concealed from him.

"Nothing!" said Justin, awkward as fuck.

"No, Justin, not nothing," Max pressed on, visibly frustrated, " you, and Alex, and Dad, and Harper, and everyone always tell me it's nothing. You guys look at me like some crazy guy and leave me out of whatever you guys are saying!" he paused, catching his breath, "I'm tired of it man, just tell me. I mean, how bad can it be?"

"Fine," Justin said, giving in, partly because of guilt " I thought you had gone in there to, you know, play with yourself"

"Oh," said Max, " no, I just had to piss, and then I tucked in my dick in my boxers so no one would notice my boner, see?" he said leaning back and using both hands to point at the head of his dick, peeking from the waist band.

"Oh, I see," Justin answered biting his lip hard to keep himself from moaning.

"You okay?" asked Max, with a look of confusion falling over his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I need to shower," answered Justin in a breathy voice, quickly walking into the restroom before Max could notice his growing erection. Closing the door behind him, Justin leaned back and took a few deep breaths trying to analyze what was going on. _Okay, I may be slightly attracted to my little brother, _he thought to himself, _but, you could argue that he's not really that little. I mean his dick is huge! Apparently the Russo's are blessed, dong-wise. Stop it, Justin, stop it! He's your little, uh, your younger brother, and it would be wrong. So wrong, so so wrong.. and hot. _Justin slapped himself before looking into the mirror, _all I need is a nice, COLD shower and then I'll be fine, _he thought. So he quickly stripped and turned on the cold water.

He stepped into the freezing cold shower wondering if it really was worth freezing his nerps of just to avoid incestuous thoughts. He didn't have to think twice, of course it was. After a couple of minutes, the water paid off and his dick was now as soft as snow, and as cold too. He finished his shower and walked out but to his dismay his thoughts strayed back to Max's cock and his rod quickly grew to full length, a whopping eight-inches. He looked down at his swollen organ, debating whether he should masturbate to relieve his tension before he went back out for breakfast or not. He wanted to, he really did, but he knew that if he did he would be wanking to the thought of his younger brother and that scared him to no end. And so he stood there, completely naked, leaning on the sink in the middle of the bathroom, intensely focused on his massive cock, trying to us will-power to pull his flag down, at least to half-mast.

Meanwhile, in his room Max had yet to deal with his manhood. He had originally intended to relieve himself in his room but upon Justin's inquiry he had decided that it would be a better idea if he did it in the bathroom, that way he wouldn't have to worry about anyone walking in on him. _Justin is so smart like that, _he thought to himself. Having heard the shower-water go off minutes earlier he assumed that Justin was probably already out. So he picked up his towel, put on a pair of pants and walked out of his room and towards the bathroom, hard-on still safely tucked behind his boxer's waistband. When he reached the door, he grabbed a hold of the doorknob and was about to turn it when he heard a quiet sound in the restroom. He stopped for a moment, wondering if Justin still might be in there, then reasoned that if he was the door would be locked and so he turned the doorknob and opened the door.

Max's attention was of the short kind, that was something everyone was well aware of, and so in between turning the door knob and the opening of the door Max's mind drifted to a thread at the bottom of his pants' leg, it was an unusual thing to be distracted by but it distracted him nonetheless. Looking down at the thread, he giggled to himself as it tickled the side of his foot with every step he took. It wasn't until he saw a pair of larger feet in front of his that he realized that he wasn't alone. When he looked up, the first thing he saw was Justin's shocked and embarrassed bright, red face. He stared at him for a while, puzzled by Justin's reaction, before it dawned on him why he was so embarrassed. By this time Justin had managed to partially recover. "Max, close the damn door!" yelled Justin in a hushed whisper.

"Okay," answered Max, wide-eyed as he did it.

"You were supposed to get out, Max!" yelled Justin again, in the same quiet whisper.

"Oh, my bad." said Max, not moving an inch. Instead, Max was now fixated on Justin's raging hard-on, growing more aroused the more he stared. Max had never been interested in boys, but now he was really beginning to question his sexuality.

"Max! What are you doing!" he whisper-yelled, desperately trying to cover his monster-cock with his hands.

"Dude, I can still see your balls," laughed Max. Justin gave him a murderous stare, "Sorry, man, sorry. Anyways, why are you so hard, why didn't you jack off in the shower like you always do?"

"I don't do that, Max," Justin said undignified. "I just like to really, savor my showers," he went on, lying through his teeth.

"Dude, whatever, it's a good idea, that's what I came here to do," said Max nonchalantly.

"Really?" asked Justin, feeling a surge of precum gush out as he thought about it.

"Yeah, and if you want, you can join me," said Max with a devilish grin.

"Dude!" exclaimed Justin, feeling a surge of blood go to his face, and another to his hardened organ. Max turned around and locked the door, then quickly looked at Justin, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Come on! You know you want it. Why else are you still so hard?" he asked slowly closing in on Justin.

"Max!" he exclaimed.

'You know, I've never been interested in guys before like, a minute ago, but now.."

"Max!"

"You're dick looks so fucking good, I can't believe I never even thought about it before!"

"Max?" he whimpered at Max, who now stood before him.

"Yeah?" he asked absentmindedly, his attention focused on his brother's dick.

"Please stop." said Justin scared of what might happen next.

"Why?" he asked moving a hand towards Justin's dick.

"Because, it's wrong." he said, inhaling sharply when Max's finger made contact him.

"But why?" he asked now pinching his cock in between his thumb and index.

"Because," he tried to reason, but quickly faltered, feeling Max's entire hand envelop his cock.

"Because?" asked Max, looking up at him from below his long eyelashes, slowly pumping Justin's cock. Justin couldn't help but moan at the feeling his brother's warm hand, softly going up and down his hardness.

"I-I d-don't know," he finally said, giving in to Max's teasing.

"Then why-" said Max looking back down at his brother's throbbing member, " -not?" he asked before slipping his wet mouth over his brother's cock.

"Aaah!" gasped Justin and quickly bit his lip to stop himself from yelling too loud.

"Mmm?" questioned Max his mouth now halfway down Justin's boner. The pleasure had Justin looking at the ceiling eyes wide and breathless.

"Max, this is wrong," groaned Justin, trying resist indulging into temptation.

"Mm-mmm" hummed Max, looking up at Justin with his dark brown eyes, the corners of his thick, cock-sucking lips turning up into a smile.

"Oh!" moaned Justin, incredibly turned on by the sight of his little brother in between his legs, giving him a blowjob. Seeing Justin's reaction, Max started to bob his head faster, and began to play with his brother's massive balls, trying to do whatever he could to bring him over the edge.

"Oh fuck no," groaned Justin, lifting his hands and hesitating a couple of times before finally sticking them in Max's messy hair, " Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck no. I'm gonna cum Maxie, get off, I'm gonna cum!" Max looked up at him and chuckled. Even though Justin's mouth was saying one thing, his hands were saying another. Justin was pushing his cock, deeper into Max's mouth, trying to get as much of himself as possible into Max before he came. Looking down at Max, he moved his right hand to Max's face to stroke his cheeks in an attempt to show his true affection for him as his older brother amidst the sexual circumstances . Feeling his balls tightening he realized he was about to lose control, and as a caring gesture he swept Max's hair from his face and stared deeply into his eyes. His member started to shake violently, Justin's mouth remained agape, arousing Max to no end, before he finally releasing load after load of creamy white jizz into his brother's expectant mouth.. As Justin continued to orgasm Max started to choke on the copious amounts of cum his brother was shooting into him and pulled off, white driblets dripping from his full, pink lips. Justin sprayed the remainder of his seed into Max's face , leaving long, hot streaks his juice all over his face and hair.

Max looked up and smiled crookedly and asked, "So, how was I?" Justin sighed heavily and smiled in disbelief.

"I didn't know you were so good at that." he answered shaking his head.

"Neither did I," said Max in a flirtatious tone. He grabbed Justin's rapidly softening dick and played with it. Then looking up he added, "Dude, you cum a lot."

Justin stretched out his hand and pulled Max up from his knees, "Now I want to see how much you can cum."

"Okay, but you better watch out 'cause I cum a storm!"said Max obnoxiously.

"Yeah, we'll see," said Justin pulling him in for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Also, reader beware, I wrote this after going somewhere near 24 hours of no sleep so forgive me if there's any grammatical errors, or glaring plot holes, if you would be so kind as to point them out I will gladly fix it, but right now, I'm just too damn tired to look over it.  
><strong>

Max looked at Justin, his eyes glazed over in lust, his hands pressed onto his older brother's hard, wet chest. He shuddered when he felt Justin's large hands slide down the small of his back into his boxers, and grab his cheeks.

"Mmm, Justin," moaned Max, moving towards his brother's lips, licking his own in expectancy.

"Max!" a voice called out.

"Yeah Justin?" answered Max, still looking at his brother's pink lips.

"That wasn't me Max," whispered Justin, quickly slipping his hands out of Max's boxers.

"What?" asked Max, looking at Justin's panicked eyes.

"It's Alex!" exclaimed Justin, quickly covering his mouth afterward.

"Yes, it's me," called out Alex from the other side of the door, "You about done there, Max? I really have to use the restroom. Have you seen Justin by the way?"

"Yeah, he's right he-" Justin's hands pressed tightly into Max's mouth, a wild look in the older Russo's face.

"What are you doing Max!" whispered Justin, exasperated, "You can't tell her I'm in here!"

"Then what do I tell her," asked Max.

"Max hurry up, I haven't gone all night!" said Alex sounding antsy.

"Tell her, tell her I'm- Tell her you don't know!" whispered Justin.

"I don't know!" yelled out Max, looking at Justin worriedly.

"What?" said Alex, frustrated.

"I'm- I don't know-" Max said looking at Justin, not knowing what to say.

"You don't know where I am!" whispered Justin, trying to help.

"You don't know where I am!" repeated Max loudly.\Justin put his hand over his face and sighed heavily.

"What?" said Alex now sounding annoyed.

"Oh! No- No, um, I don't know where _Justin_ is!" Max corrected himself.

"Okay. What are you doing in there anyways?" asked Alex.

"What do I tell her now?" said Max.

"What?' asked Alex.

"Tell her you had an accident," answered Justin.

"What!" shouted out both Alex and Max at the same time, "Why?" then asked Max, this time more quiet.

"It's all I've got! Now-" he grabbed Max's shoulders and shook him gently,"- tell her."

"I- I had an accident," said Max in a defeated tone. The door was silent.

"Oh, Max!" said Alex, disgust evident in her voice. "I didn't need to know that," she said, her voice moving away from the bathroom door, soon followed by the sound of her bedroom door shutting. Justin quickly grabbed his clothes and dashed out, giving Max, at least for a second, a nice view of his bubble butt. Max walked out of the restroom and proceeded to walk to his room, when a door opened.

"Max," muttered Alex scrunching up her nose as she walked to the restroom..

"Yeah?" asked Max oblivious to what Alex was getting at. She rolled her eyes.

"Nothing," she said, closing the bathroom door behind her.

Max walked towards his room, his mind already gone, when he heard his name being whispered. He looked up, "Yes?"

"Down here, Max," said Justin,sounding amused. He turned around to see a fully dressed Justin walking out of his room toward him.

"Hey Justin, what's up?" asked Max smiling.

"You'll be, soon," said Justin patting his crotch through his jeans.

"What?' asked Max, dumbfounded.

"Nothing Max," said Justin with a smile, "let's go to my room."

"Okay," said Max, unsure why he was smiling back. They walked into Justin's neat and organized room, closing the door behind them. "So what did you want?" asked Max.

"You," said Justin as seductively as he could.

"What for?" asked Max, still not getting what his brother was getting at.

"For sex. I want you for sex!" said Justin sounding frustrated.

"Oh! Well why didn't you say so?" answered Max with a warm smile.

"I-" started Justin then stopped himself, "I don't know," he said wrapping his hands around Max's sleek torso. "I should have."

"Yeah, you should have." said Max, placing his hands over Justin's strong shoulders.

"You know, I didn't get a chance to pay you back for the little favor you did me back there," said Justin smiling.

"It's okay, we were interrupted," said Max, "but you can pay me back now, if you want."

"Well, I want," answered Justin, earning a chuckle from Max. "What? That sounded sexy," protested Justin.

"You're so cute when you're nerdy," said Max quietly moving in for a kiss, quickly pulling away before he reached Justin's lips. "And that, bro, is how you do sexy," said Max with a smug look. Justin stared at him with a shocked smile.

"Okay, okay, I get it, I'll leave all the sexy talk to you Maxie," said Justin pressing his lips against Max's. After pulling off, Justin slid down to his knees before Max and began to work on unbuttoning his pants. Max's jeans fell to his ankles quickly followed by his boxers. Max's member stood at attention, it's size taking Justin by surprise. "Max, you've grown."

"Justin, of course I look taller from down there, don't be ridiculous," said Max intelligently.

"No, Max, I meant your dick," said Justin looking up at him, before his attention was quickly drawn back to Max's erection, "you're bigger."

"Hehe, you're breathing, it tickles," said Max quietly.

"That's not the only thing in my mouth that tickles," said Justin, swiping his tongue up Max's length from his balls to his head.

"Mmm, Justin," moaned Max closing his eyes and tilting his head back. His hands, which had been hanging idly at his sides drifted to Justin's head and gently grasped it before pushing his hips forward, pressing his dick into the older teen's face. Justin opened his mouth and turned his head to the sideways, taking Max's wide shaft into his mouth as if it were corn on the cob. He slid his mouth messily up and down, his lips tightly clasped while his tongue gently pressed into his shaft. "Fuuuuck, that feels so goood," groaned Max, Justin pulled off.

"Maxie," said Justin looking at Max with both shock and amusement.

"What?" asked Max, looking down at Justin with glazed eyes.

"I-I've never heard you curse before," answered Justin.

"Really?" asked Max, taken aback by Justin's remark.

"Yeah, but I like it, coming out of your innocent mouth," added Justin.

"Believe me Justin, I'm not as innocent as you think," said Max with a sly smile, pressing his cock head into Justin's lips. Justin opened his mouth and gave entrance to his brother's hard erection, all the while looking up at him with raised eyebrows. Max inhaled deeply when Justin's lips slid over his swollen head, "Your lips are so soft," said Max in a whisper.

"Mm-mm?" asked Justin over his cock.

"Yeah, really," replied Max, massaging his brother's scalp. Justin gently sucked on Max's pulsating head while simultaneously passing his tongue along his slit, lapping up all the pre-ejaculatory fluid he could get. "Harder, deeper," mumbled Max, his mind too clouded with pleasure to be able to formulate more words. Justin did as he was told, he began to slowly bob his head up and down Max's sex organ, first only a couple of inches but slowly speeding up until and taking more until he was reaching Max's pubes. Justin moved his hands to Max's inner thighs, rubbing them gently before moving one of them to Max's drooping balls. He rolled them deftly between his fingers, eliciting louder moans from a Max on the verge of orgasm.

"Juuuuustin!" shouted two voices in two different tones. Justin pulled off and turned to the door behind him a millisecond before it swung open. It only took Alex a moment to realize what was going on but by that time she had already swung the door completely open, allowing somebody else to see what was going on, Mason.

"Justin," whimpered Max, biting his lip.

"What?" asked Justin absentmindedly, processing all the possible consequences of what had just happened. His thoughts stopped dead in their tracks when he felt a warm liquid wet the side of his face. Max's dick shook violently, spattering Justin's face with his cum while four wide-eyed teenagers stared at each other in shock. Mason was the first to react.

"Honey," said Mason quietly, taking Alex gently by the shoulders and leading her out of the room, closing the door behind them as they left.

"Max, do you realize what just happened?" asked Justin, staring at the closed door in front of him.

"Alex saw me cum," whimpered Max.

"What? No, Alex saw me blowing you." said Justin grabbing the bridge of his nose with his index and thumb.

"Alex saw me cum," said Max again as if in a trance, this time sounding more like a cry.

"Max, we are in so much trouble, we are in so, _so_ much trouble," said Justin standing up and turning towards Max.

"Wait, how?" asked Max snapping out.

"It's Alex, how are we not in trouble, she'll probably tell mom and dad, or, or—" Justin stopped, a knock interrupting him.

"Are you guys decent in there?" asked a male voice with a British accent.

"Wait! No, just hold on a minute!" said Justin seeing Max standing naked from the waist down in front of him, his semi-hard erection causing a stirring in his pants. Max pulled up his boxers and jeans in one quick motion, hastily zipping up and buttoning his pants.

"Okay, I'm dressed!" yelled Max, getting a loud shush from Justin.

"Come in," said Justin. The door slowly opened, a grim faced Mason walked into the room, rubbing his head awkwardly with his left hand.

"She looks mad," said Mason avoiding eye contact with the brothers.

"Looks?" asked Justin.

"Yeah, she didn't say anything, just walked into her room and told me to go away," said Mason looking up at him, "Mate, you've still got, um, that, on your face," said Mason, looking away awkwardly, a tinge of red appearing on his cheeks.

"Oh," said Justin sounding disappointed.

"How'd you get here so fast?" asked Max, looking at him suspiciously from Justin's bed.

"I just, walked across the hall..." answered Mason looking at him confused.

"No, I mean, what are you doing here this early in the morning?" clarified Max.

"Guys, it's almost noon, it's not really morning anymore," said Mason with a chuckle, you guys are late sleepers.

"But my clock, it said it was seven!" exclaimed Justin.

"Alex?" suggested Mason with a smile.

"Alex," muttered Justin with a frown.

"Alex," said Max sadly, then added, "saw me cum." An awkward silence fell into the room, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"So I just wanted to tell you guys," started Mason, rubbing his hands together nervously, "that Alex seems really upset by this, you guys should talk to her about this."

"Alright, thanks, we will," said Justin.

"Okay then, uh, chaps, I'll see you later then, good luck with all this," said Mason walking away as he did, almost too eagerly getting out when he reached the door.

Justin walked up to his own bed, sitting next to Max, but not too close as to be making contact with him.

"What are we going to do Max?" asked Justin, looking at floor beneath his feet.

"Talk to Alex?" asked Max, looking at him hopefully.

"I don't know, what's that going to solve?" asked Justin. Max opened his mouth and tried to give a response, but looked down at the spot on the floor where Justin was looking when he couldn't provide one.

"Maybe she won't tell mom and dad?" suggested Max halfheartedly.

"Maybe, if she blackmails us," said Justin. Max's lips parted. "Makes us do stuff for her," explained Justin.

"Oh," muttered Max.

"I think it best if we stop hanging around so much," said Justin, his gaze still on the same spot on the floor. What does he find so interesting about that spot, thought Max to himself.

"Why?" said Max surprising even himself at how sad and vulnerable his voice sounded.

"So in case Alex does tell them, we'll have something going for us," said Justin hoarsely.

"Okay," said Max softly, confused as to why his eyes were feeling so watery. It's not like he wasn't going to see Justin again, they were, after all, still living in the same house. So why did he feel so disheartened by Justin's words? Why was his throat feeling knotted up? They sat in silence like that for what must have been an hour but barely felt like a minute, before Justin spoke up.

"You should go Max," said Justin choking up. Say something, though Max. Tell him you can think of something else, that you can find something to stop Alex from telling! But his mouth stayed shut, and his feet, against his wishes, led him off the bed, out the door, down the hallway, and into his own room. But he didn't want to be in his own room, he would much rather be in Justin's. Yeah, it was full of nerdy stuff and he was barely allowed to touch anything, but just being with Justin was worth all his uptight, stuffy rules. Over and over Max envisioned himself running into Justin's room and telling him no, that he wouldn't stop hanging out with him, regardless of the consequences, but he didn't. Instead he lied on his bed, looking at the blurred ceiling above him, hot streaks running down the sides of his face, searing his temples.

The doorknob fumbled loudly before the door flew open, revealing his mother with her nightgown.

"Maxie, wake up mijo!" said Theresa loudly, "We overslept, we need you to come help try amd open up in time to catch some the lunch rush! Max!" She walked up to the side of Max's bed to see a crying Max.

"Hey, mom," said Max, his voice sounded choked.

"Oh my gosh, mijo, are you okay?" asked Theresa sitting beside him, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"Yeah, I just had a sad dream, but I can't remember it," said Max with a laugh.

"Oh. Well don't worry Max, it was just a bad dream, you're back in the real world now," she said with a smile. "Now come on, you're dad's freaking out." A loud clattering sound came from downstairs, as if to confirm what she was saying.

"Theresa!" shouted a frustrated voice from below, "Get down here!"

"Don't take too long okay?" she said getting up, "I'm going! Hijole, este hombre-" she shut the door behind her. Max listened to the sound of chaos coming from below the floor of his room, frustrated yells of his father and the angry replies of his mother, imagining their desperate attempt to get the sub-shop ready in a hurry. But even that comical thought couldn't distract him from what burdened his mind..

"You're back in the real world Maxie," he sighed.

**A/N: So this was chapter two, and I tried to add emotions to it, but it ended up being angsty, surprise, surprise. What is this, my third story ending with people crying? I'm miserable, I really am, and if I can't be happy, neither can my characters, lol. Point is, I don't know, it feels like I'm writing the same thing over and over, so you guys tell me (and by you guys obviously I mean the one person that actually reads this crap), should I make this into a full fledged story with a few more chapters or should I just wrap it all up in chapter three? Because if I do make it longer, I'll make it my goal to put every obstacle possible in between Max's and Justin's happiness, yeah I'm leaving it up to you guys (guy), so review.**


	3. Chapter 3

** I finally got the urge to write again so, here's chapter three, If you find any mistakes I kindly invite you to suck it, it's two thirty in the morning and it is in fact, a school night. I'll get around to editing it later, maybe- probably not. Enjoy you sick bastards.**

Max stared at the ceiling for what felt like an eternity before he was interrupted by his father's floating head popping out from behind his door.

"Max, get down there, we need all the help we can get if we want to open up the sub shop before the lunch hour rush ends!" said Jerry anxiously,"And bring Justin and Alex too!" he added.

"But dad.." started Max wanting to avoid the awkwardness his dad was sending him too.

"No buts, I need you guys all working hard today if we're going to make up for your sisters stupid prank, now go call them." said Jerry sternly before shutting the door. Max breathed in deeply, then rolled of his bed and walked over to Alex's room first. He looked at his sister's bedroom door, never having felt so scared to knock on it. Luckily, he didn't have to. The door swung violently open standing inside were Mason and Alex, obviously in a heated argument, their angry glares quickly turning to Max when they noticed him.

"Nevermind, I can tell you later-" said Max timidly. Alex just stared.

"What is it Max?" asked Mason sympathetically.

"It's just, um, dad wanted you to get down and help, Alex," said Max, wringing his eyes nervously and staring at his sisters shoes.

"I'm kind of dealing with something here Max," said Alex condescendingly, "Tell him he'll have to wait."

"Go Alex," said Mason, putting his hand on her shoulder, "We'll finish this later." Alex looked at Mason reproachfully, opened her mouth to say something, then thinking better off it mumbled 'fine' and stormed out, leaving Max and Mason to stand in awkward silence.

"Want to come in?" joked Mason with an awkward smile.

"Sure," said Max pushing past him, heading straight for Alex's bed. "So what was that all about?" asked Max once he was lying comfortably in his sister's bed.

"Oh, that little scuffle, it was nothing," said Mason dismissively.

"Come on Mason, it's Alex, it's never a little 'scuffle' with her," said Max, saying 'scuffle' in bad British accent.

"Fine, but don't tell her that I told you," relented Mason, "She's angry because I didn't tried to talk to her about, er, you know, how she.. How you.. That we.." stumbled Mason, his cheeks burning red.

"That you what?" asked Max as clueless as ever.

"That we walked in on you two, being intimate," he finally said, his face now the color of a beet.

"Oh!" said Max finally understanding,

"Yes," said Mason chuckling nervously and wiping his forehead. They both remained silent for a bit before Max spoke up again.

"Listen man," started Max, sighing heavily, "I'm sorry I put you in this position, you didn't have to-"

"No, no. It's alright, Max. It's not just you guys that are causing this. Truthfully, this has been coming for quite some time. You two were just the straw that broke the camel's back," said Mason stepping forward and sitting beside Max.

"Huh?" asked Max with a puzzled look.

"You guys didn't cause this," said Mason, smiling at Max.

"And you're happy about it?" asked Max furrowing his brow.

"What?" asked Mason, taken aback, "No, no, of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Because you were just smiling right now," said Max, gazing at Mason intently.

"I was?" asked Mason, another wave of pink tinging his cheeks.

"Yeah," said Max, still staring at Mason.

"Oh," said Mason, his blush deepening.

"Why are you blushing man?" asked Max, punching him in the arm playfully.

"I-I'm not," stuttered Mason, starting to get up, "You know what? I got, I got to go."

"Wait!" said Max grabbing Mason's wrist and holding him back, "What's wrong Mason? What I'd say?"

"Nothing," said Mason, his voice unusually high pitched as he struggled against Max's iron grip. "You know, y-you're quite strong Max, You ever thought about joining wrestling or-"

"Don't change the subject, man. What's wrong Mason, Just.. tell me" said Max as he struggled to hold onto Mason.

"Let go Max!" yelped Mason, his voice still high pitched.

"No!" said Max, and with a look of determination, gave a powerful tug that took Mason by surprise. Before he knew it he was in Alex's bed, wrestling for dear life. He had only meant it as a distraction, but as he toiled against Max, the thought occurred to him that Max could possibly make a good wrestler. Before long he was laying on his back with Max on top of him, his hands held up by his wrists and his legs locked with Max's, whose face was inches above his. Max's jaw was set, his eyes piercing into the werewolf's. "Tell me, what is it?" said Max, breathily.

Mason shivered, then whimpered, it wouldn't be long now before Max would notice it, and he was right. Soon after he saw the familiar look of the all too familiar look of confusion on Max's face, this time, however, this close, he got to see the Russo's process. He could see the gears spinning inside Max's head as he tried to figure it out, when he saw the look of realization on Max's face, Mason's heart fell into his stomach. He gave up his resistance and he felt himself deflate, except of course for the part of him that wouldn't.

"You like me?" asked Max incredulously.

"It's not like that.." started Mason.

"Then how is it like?"

"You wouldn't understand," said Mason avoiding Max's gaze.

"Try me," pressed on Max.

"It's not that I'm in love with you, or anything like that.."

"Then?"

"Ever since I saw you earlier, I couldn't stop thinking about you, like, like that," Mason's eyes were closed now,

"Oh." said Max,

"But I'd never thought of you like that before, I swear, it was just now. My heart's still Alex's and, and... I'm sorry."

Max looked at Mason's face before him. He could see the guilt, and the confusion splayed across his face and now _he_ felt guilty for forcing himself on him, both metaphorically and literally.

"You probably want me to get off you now, don't you?" said Max feeling very bad.

"Not really," said Mason quietly, feeling much much worse.

"So what do we do?" asked Max after a few long seconds of silence. A few more followed as a battle raged inside Mason's head, finally he opened his eyes, a pained look in them.

"Just this once?' asked Mason nervously. Max considered saying no, and then he felt the constriction in his pants.

"Just this once, " he answered. He let go of Mason's wrists and unhooked their legs.

"Shouldn't we lock the door?" asked Mason quietly, "You know, make sure what happen to you and.."

"Yeah. Lock the door. Right," said Max, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wand.

"Okay," said Mason with a strained grin.

"Okay," answered Max wearing an equally strained grin. Mason started it, slowly humping up against Max. Feeling the werewolf's hard cock rubbing into his, Max quickly fell into pace with him. Resting his head on Mason's shoulder, looking down at Alex's sheets, Max let out a soft moan and Mason quickly answered with a moan of his own. The continued to rub their clothed erections onto each other until Mason stopped and put his hands against Max to stop him.

"What?" groaned Max in disagreement already to caught up to want to stop.

"Don't you think this would be better without clothes?" grunted Mason. Max rolled off of Mason and slipped his shirt, then kicked of his shoes and followed with his jeans and finally his boxers. Looking beside him he saw Mason struggling take off his jeans with his shoes still one. Max couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" asked Mason sounding undignified.

"Nothing," said Max with a smile, reaching down and pulling Mason's shoes off, "It's just, that's the sort of thing that would happen to me, not to you." Mason smiled sheepishly, sending an air of warmth into Max, which quickly disappeared when he saw the erection Mason was sporting. Mason was also very well endowed, perhaps it was the water? Looking to be around nine inches, Mason was definitely bigger than Justin. His surprise must have been evident in his face because Mason chuckled and then mumbled something about the perks of being a werewolf. Max climbed back over Mason, feeling a jolt go down his spine when their dicks briefly grazed. He collapsed himself on top of Mason, his breath hitching at the heat of his and Mason's dicks in between them, pressing against their hard stomachs.. This time it was Max who initiated it, pressing himself hard against Mason's dick and stomach. Mason quickly followed suit. Very soon their bodies were covered in a sheen coat of sweat and yet, between them, the friction and heat was becoming nearly unbearable.

"Oh fuck, Maxie, I'm cumming" groaned Mason. Max felt Mason's oversized dick quiver against his followed by the burning sensation of Mason's jizz searing his stomach where it made contact. Max bit down on Mason's shoulder and shuddered his own releasing, moaning softly as his balls emptied in between both of their bodies. When they were through, Max remained motionless on top of Mason, their ragged breathing the only sound in the room. With their chests pressed together Max felt the Mason's rapid heart beat gradually come to a slow. Feeling his own heart beat slow down as well, Max wondered if Mason felt the same pang of guilt now that the heat of the moment was gone. "We should get ourselves cleaned up," mumbled Mason, confirming Max's thoughts with the guilt and regret in his voice.

"Yeah," answered Max, hearing the same emotions in his voice as well. Slowly he rolled off of Mason to reach for his pants on the floor, where his wand was, and cleaned the mess up. As they redressed both of them made sure not to look the other in the eye until they were fully dressed.

"I'll see you around Max," said Mason failing to feign nonchalance. He walked out and left Max alone in Alex's room.

"Okay," answered Max to himself. He was walking down to his room when he bumped into Alex.

"Alex!" gasped Max surprised to see her. She stared at him furiously, unmoving. Max's mind reeled, she knew! But how, did she have secret spy cams in her room like Justin? Had Mason confessed? He didn't know how but Max just knew, that Alex knew. He opened his mouth to try and speak but the knot in his throat wouldn't let him.

"What are you doing?" asked Alex, her anger now turning into confusion.

"Uhh.." was all that Max managed. Was it possible she didn't know?

"Have you called Justin?" she asked now her confusion turning into annoyance.

"N-no," stuttered Max. So she didn't know, somehow, that didn't make him feel any better.

"Go- get- him- then," said Alex in a tone of barely controlled anger.

"Yeah, okay," said Max quickly turning to Justin's room. Trying to get away from Alex as quickly as possible, he rushed into Justin's room without thinking.

"Max! There you are! I went looking for you, " said Justin looking up from where he was sitting on his bed, "I wanted to apologize, Max, for reacting the way I did, it was the wrong way to go about it. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, it's just, I was scared of what it could mean, or what it could do to us if we-" at that moment Jerry walked in.

"Guys, I need you downstairs! Max, I thought I told you to bring Justin!" said Jerry looking more flustered than usual.

"Oh, yeah, sorry dad, I, I got distracted. Mason wanted to talk to me-"

"Just get down there!" shouted Jerry before storming out.

"Okay, okay, we're going," said Max walking after him.

"Max?" said Justin's voice so softly it Max had barely heard it..

"Yeah?" replied Max, turning to face Justin who now looked scared and vulnerable.

"Wh-where were you and Mason 'talking'?" asked Justin tentatively.

**A/N: And that was the third installment of sick-sick-fantasies-I-have-of-hot-Disney-celebrities. At least I can take solace in the fact that Jake T. Austin, the guy who plays Max, is a little older than me so it's okay for me to write this shit about him. Review and maybe I'll update by the end of the year xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This isn't my property, it belongs to the conglomerate known as Disney, yadda, yadda. So anyways, to the important stuff. If you are expecting smut for this chapter, I sincerely apologize, I tried to find a way to add a smutty lemony scene into this chapter but I couldn't for the life of me, find a way to do that. At least, not a boy on boy. Anyways, I still worked hard on this so review please. And seeing that tomorrow's the last day of school, (woohoo!), hopefully I'll be able to update more often, here's hoping. Enjoy.**

_Previously on Wizard's of Waverly Place_

_ "Max?" said Justin in a barely audible._

_ "Yeah?" replied Max turning to him._

_ "Wh-where were you and Mason 'talking'?" asked Justin tentatively._

"Alex's room. Why are you whispering?" asked Max.

"So you were in Alex's room," Justin muttered.

"Yeah, that what I just said," said Max confused.

"That's just great Maxie. Not even five minutes and you're already fucking the next guy you come across," spat Justin venomously.

"What are you talking about? Why would you say that?" Max answered, angered by the accusation.

"Because I heard you two int there, when I walked out, to apologize to you no less," he said as he laughed derisively, "I heard grunting, and groaning and-and other sick sounds coming from Alex's room and I thought, I _**thought**_, that it was Alex with Mason!" Justin's voice had been nearing shouting, but now it lowered, "But no, it was you." Max swallowed hard, his throat feeling way too tight all of a sudden.

"W-why do you say that?" asked Max nervously, unable to think of anything better to say.

"Max!" said Justin looking incredulously. He opened his mouth to speak, then thinking better of it, closed it and buried his face in his hands.

"I didn't- with Mason- Justin, I didn't," pleaded Max, all too aware of how unconvincing he sounded.

"Then what were you two doing Max? Calisthenics?" asked Justin furiously.

"What's calisthenics?" asked Max.

"You know what Max? Get out, please, just get out. I-I- I can't look at you right now," he said putting his face back into his hands.

"But Justin, I swear I didn't-"

"Please Max, stop. Just, just go, okay?" groaned Justin from behind his hands. Max looked at him, feeling a mixture of guilt and frustration.

"No, I just want to tell you-"

"Max, no, not right now. Just leave me," said Justin softly. Max crinkled up his face, stuck out his tongue at Justin and ran back to his room, for the second time that day. He jumped into his bed and began to scream into his pillow.

"Why am I so stupid!" Why couldn't I be the smart one, like Justin! And why is Mason so hot! Why! Why! Why! Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, wh-"

"Max!" shouted Alex, cutting Max's tirade short. "What are you doing?"

"That's what I'm asking myself," he mumbled quietly into his pillow.

"What?" asked Alex.

"Nothing!" shouted Max through his pillow.

"Really, because to me, it sounded like a whole lot of yelling."

"It was nothing, okay, just leave me alone!" he shouted.

"Max, I'd love nothing better," said Alex, "So what is it?"

Max lifted his face from his pillow, "Just leave me alone Alex, I don't want to talk about," he said, the desperation at Alex's insistence audible in his voice. He buried his face into his pillow and waited for Alex's next retort. It didn't come. Instead, he heard the shuffling of feet followed by the door closing.

"And she left," Max said to himself, turning over to lie on his back.

"No I didn't" said Alex sounding confused.

"Aaaaaarrrgh!" shouted Max, rolling off his bed and falling flat on his back on the floor. Alex's laughter filled the room as Max struggled to untangle himself from his sheets.

"Why'd you scare me like that!" asked Max seething, standing up to see Alex leaning back against his door with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Here we go with the whys again," said Alex as she brought her laughter under control, "I wasn't trying to scare you, gosh Max, you're such a drama queen."

"I thought you left," said Max defensively, "and I'm not a drama queen."

"Yeah you are, you were all like, blaaaaaargh!" said Alex waving her hands as she mocked him, going into another fit of laughter.

"That's not funny," said Max looking down at the floor, starting to feel embarrassed.

"Yeah it was," she said as her laughing died down once again. "Okay, I'm sorry that I scared you," she said as she rolled her eyes, "Happy?"

"Yeah," said Max smiling.

"And I'm sorry about the way I reacted to the whole _thing_, Max, I didn't mean to make you 'upset'. But look at it from my point of view," she sighed dramatically as she walked to Max's bed and sat on it, "I walked in, on my two brothers, being all gross with each other," she scrunched up her race, "that can drive anybody up the wall."

"I guess," said Max.

"I know," stated Alex, closing her eyes and shuddering. Max laughed. "Hey, don't laugh, it's not funny."

"It's a little funny," he said grinning.

"Nuh uh," she said sticking out her tongue in mock disgust.

"Yeah, you know it is," he said.

"Okay, maybe a little," she conceded with a laugh. "Max, you know I love you. And Justin. But please, don't ever make me go through that again, okay?"

"Okay," answered Max, feeling it was the right time for a hug, he hugged her.

"Okay," she smiled, hugging him back.

"I don't think we'll be doing that again anyways," said Max afterward. Alex groaned.

"Sorry," she said when she saw Max's face, "So why do you say that?"

"Because, he's mad at me," said Max feeling sad again.

"Why is he-? Oh, why do I even ask? Don't worry about it Max, he'll get over it, he always does.. He's just very, how do I put this nicely? Whiny. Uptight. Girly. Bit-"

"Alex," said Max cutting her off.

"Oh, don't worry about it, you two will be fine."

"You think so?" asked Max hopefully.

"Yeah, I do. Now, where's Mason? I thought he'd go down to see me when he finished talking with you earlier. What did he want to talk to you about anyways?

"I'm not sure," said Max sheepishly.

"Oh?" said Alex.

"Yeah, we just mostly-" Max hesitated, not knowing exactly what to call what they had done.

"Don't hurt yourself," laughed Alex after watching Max strain to say something. "I'm going to go looking for him, are you going to be okay?" she asked ruffling his hair as she got up to walk to the door.

"Yeah, thanks Alex," said Max passing a hand through his hair.

"Good, I'll see you later," said Alex walking out and closing the door behind her.

"Later," Max said softly to his closed door.

Justin lied on his bed with his eyes closed and his iPod blasting Tears of Blood. He fount that listening to his favorite band usually helped relax him during high stress situations. This time, however, that was not the case, his brain remaining as muddled up and overloaded with emotions as before. He shut off his iPod and pulled out his ear plugs and sat up just in time to see his dad storm in.

"Justin, I would expect this kind of behavior from Alex or Max, but you? You're the responsible one!" Justin looked at his father flabbergasted.

"What did I do?" asked Justin, his voice gone high from surprise at the accusations.

"You didn't go down to help us set up for the lunch rush, that's what you did!"

"Wait, is that's what I did do or didn't do?" asked Justin before he could stop himself.

"You know what I mean Justin!" shouted Jerry exasperated.

"Jerry, I told you, we were too late anyways, don't take it out on Justin," said Theresa walking in behind him. "If anything, you should be taking out on Alex, after all, she's the one that set all out clocks black."

"That's right," growled Jerry, "Alex."

With that Jerry marched out, closely followed by his wife. As soon as the door closed behind them, Justin heard an explosion of voices in the hallway where, apparently, the Russo parents had run into their daughter. As Jerry and Alex bickered over who was the real culprit of the missed lunch rush, Alex's prank or Jerry's bad cooking, Theresa loudly voiced her embarrassment at having to live in a home that was always full of yelling and shouting.

Justin lied his head back into his pillow and contemplated his current dilemma whether or not to ensnare his best friend Zeke with a love potion so that he could get over and forget his treacherous, back stabbing brother. After a very short moment's thought he decided that yes, it would be perfectly justified to do so. After all, had not Harper tormented him with her unhealthy obsession over him? And did not Zeke owe him many a favor? He got up and began formulating his plan on how he would sneak into the Lair, prepare his questionable concoction, and slip into Zeke.


End file.
